Storm
by Raven4Life06
Summary: What if Peyton wasn't the one who got shot during the shooting? My take on the school shooting. Totally Naley with some Brucas.
1. Chapter 1

**So I previosly wrote some stories for another show but I decided to go in a different direction. I hope anyone that follows me or has favorited my stories understands that I've just lost interest in the other show and have no more inspiration for it. Anyways, I'm obsessed with One Tree Hill and Naley. I took a couple of things from the actual episode for the shooting but for the most part it's my own spin on things. Hope you all enjoy. XO**

**P.S. I don't own anything, except my own original characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Today wasn't going to be a normal day. Nathan Scott knew that the second he woke up. There was just something about that morning that made him feel uneasy. The way the dark clouds loomed over Tree Hill and hid the light from the sun, when just the day before it had been hot and bright. It was now gloomy and Nathan hated gloomy.

Nathan got up slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was only 6AM but the basketball team had an early morning workout and if he missed the bus with the rest of the team, Whitey would have his head on a stick. He stretched out and quickly got himself dressed for practice before stuffing some school clothes in his duffel bag and grabbing his water bottle from the kitchen. He headed for the front door before he stopped and looked around the dark apartment. He hadn't realized how empty it had seemed until now. Haley's books weren't scattered around the kitchen table anymore, her piano wasn't sitting in the corner by the living room window since he had trashed it in a fit of rage and her movie stash that consisted of 80's classics like The Breakfast Club and Sixteen Candles that she had made him watch a million times had disappeared. He shut his eyes and imagined Haley was still there, kissing him goodbye and promising to see him later at school. He opened them again and felt his stomach drop when the same empty apartment came into view again. He made a mental note to remind himself to ask Haley to move back in. They may had been having some problems, but Nathan seriously missed his wife.

It was almost 6:40 when Nathan finally pulled into the school parking lot where the rest of the team and the bus were waiting. Lucas spotted Nathan's car from the crowd and jogged his way over to meet him.

"What's up dude?" Lucas greeted him as Nathan shut the car door and threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Hey. How's Haley?" Nathan asked.

"Well I'm fine Nathan, thanks for asking." Lucas smirked. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Come on dude. I haven't seen her in like two days. Seriously, how is she?" He asked again as they both made their way over to the rest of the team.

"She's okay. She misses you though and I'm pretty sure she's getting tired of my cooking. You know she told me I'm the first person to ever screw up mac n' cheese?" Lucas shook his head at the memory. Nathan laughed.

"You can't screw up mac n' cheese with Haley. Remember, it's the food of the Gods to that girl." They both laughed this time. Whitey ushered them onto the bus with the rest of the team and shot Nathan a look that warned him of how close he was cutting it. Nathan nodded back in understanding and took his seat next to Lucas. A strike of lightening pierced the sky from across town and Nathan suddenly felt uneasy again.

"Do you think this storm is going to be a big one?" Nathan asked Lucas as he kept his eyes on the spot where the lighting had struck. Lucas shrugged.

"Who knows? But you know when it storms in Tree Hill, it usually storms hard." He replied. His answer didn't make Nathan feel any better.

* * *

Haley James Scott sat in the tutor center and typed away furiously on one of the computers. She pushed the strands of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail out of her face and huffed as she reread her notes again for the fourth time that morning. She couldn't believe how frustrated she was with this essay, or how she had let a bimbo like Rachel Gatina get under her skin. It wasn't a secret to anyone that Haley and Nathan had been having problems lately, but Rachel openly flirting with her husband and telling everyone she had slept with him wasn't helping matters at all. Nathan had denied the rumors again and again, and had begged for Haley to believe him. She did, knowing Nathan would never stoop to sleeping with another woman, but that didn't mean it made her feel any better.

Haley let out a huge sigh as she threw her notebook aside and began typing again. She was so focused and wrapped up in her own head that she hadn't even heard the shouting from the halls until a loud bang pulled her from her thoughts. Haley stood up quickly and ran to the door and watched as students ran frantically in all directions. She couldn't understand what anyone was shouting at each other, all she could process was the hysterical crying and the screams. Haley reached out to a girl that was running by and stopped her.

"Hey! What's going on?" She asked. The girl yanked her arm away and stared at Haley like she was crazy.

"Somebody has a gun! Haven't you heard anything!" She cried. The girl didn't hesitate to take off again, leaving a very confused and terrified Haley behind.

"Run!" Someone else shouted as the hall frenzy continued. Haley shook herself from her frozen state and quickly threw herself in with the rest of the students. She tried her hardest to stay calm but as people pushed and ran into her, full panic mode set in. It felt like her lungs were shrinking and she couldn't catch her breath. She heard another bang and suddenly a sharp pain ran through her side. A blood curdling scream pierced her ears and it took her a second to realize it had been her own. She clutched her side quickly but the pain was too much and she found herself falling as someone slammed into her. She hit the wall hard and then slid down to the ground. She looked around frantically in every direction. No one was going to stop to help her and she knew she couldn't make it to the front doors alone. She looked above her and realized that she had fallen in front of the chem lab. Trying to hold in cries she desperately wanted to let out, Haley reached up and grabbed the knob of the door. She turned it and was able to push it open enough for her to crawl in and lock herself in. Haley rested her head against the door and listened as the commotion got quieter. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes, trying to subdue the horrible pain that was causing her body to shake. Her hot tears stung her eyes as she felt the warm liquid seep through her hands, covering her in it. She looked down at her blood stained blouse and couldn't help the bile that was rising in her throat. She leaned over and threw up what little she had in her stomach. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and began to cry harder. She was alone. She was injured and alone. She was probably going to die and she didn't have anyone here to talk to her or to listen as she told them her last words to Nathan.

_Nathan._

She wondered if he had gotten to school yet or if he was still safely on the bus with the rest of the team. If he was at school, did he make it out safe? Was he still alive? Or was he bleeding out like she was right now? Haley couldn't handle the image of Nathan laying in a pool of blood somewhere. He had to be okay. Nathan Scott had too much to do in life. Too much to prove. He was too much of a good man to die now. Haley shook those nasty thoughts out of her head and repeated to herself that he was fine. Nathan was going to be just fine. She had to believe that.

The bus had just pulled up to the school when the whole student body of Tree Hill High had busted out of the school doors screaming and crying. The team had exited the bus and stared at the scene shocked. What in the hell was going on? Nathan and Lucas looked at each other, exchanging looks of panic and terror.

"Hey! What in the world is going on?" Whitey had stopped a student as he tumbled over his feet trying to run away.

"Some psycho started shooting up the school!" He yelled. Whitey released him quickly and shouted for all nearby students to get on the bus. Nathan spotted Brooke and Peyton running towards them.

"Brooke!" Lucas ran to meet his girlfriend and took her into his arms. She was hysterical. Peyton looked even worse.

"We don't know what happened! Everything was fine and then all of a sudden this guy just started shooting! He shot someone Lucas! He actually shot someone!" Brooke cried. Nathan felt his heart drop. He looked around in every direction, trying to spot that familiar long blonde hair that he loved so much. He couldn't see her. He couldn't see Haley anywhere and it was making him lose his fucking mind.

"Nathan! Nathan!" Rachel ran towards them with tears staining her face. She ran into him and threw her arms around him like her life depended on it. Brooke quickly grabbed a hold of her and pulled her away.

"Now is not the time for you to try to bust a move Rachel, especially on Haley's husband! She's missing and in case you haven't noticed, he's not interested!" She shouted as she shoved Rachel away.

"Wait!" Rachel stopped herself from stumbling backwards and pushed past Brooke again to get back to Nathan.

"It's Haley! She's still inside!" She shouted. All the blood quickly drained from all of their faces. Nathan swallowed back the vomit that was threatening to come up.

"Why is she still inside? Why didn't she leave with everyone else?" Peyton asked. Rachel looked down and bit her lip nervously.

"Rachel? What happened?" Peyton asked again slowly. Rachel looked up at them again and gave Nathan a look of complete and utter despair.

"She got shot."

* * *

**Super short chap but I promise they will get longer and have more detail. This was just a starting point. So how does everyone feel about Haley being the one to get shot, not Peyton? I always wanted to know how Nathan would have reacted if it had gone that way. Be honest and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided on uploading a second chapter, just cause I was feeling creative. Just so you all know, Jimmy isn't the shooter in this story. The shooter is going to be my own character with his own background. Sorry if that upsets some of you.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

_She's been shot._

Those three words kept repeating over and over again in Nathan's head. Haley, his Haley, had been shot. He couldn't bring himself to believe it, yet it was true. His beautiful wife was still in the school with some gun wielding maniac, with some bullet lodged only God knows where, and all he could do was stand there like an idiot. Was he even breathing anymore?

"She was shot? How do you know?" Lucas asked frantically. Rachel began sobbing as she shook her head slowly.

"I saw it. Everyone was running and I heard the shot and when I looked back I saw Haley fall. I knew she'd been hit." She explained. Brooke's face turned a deep shade of red as Rachel spoke. Peyton rested her hand on her shoulder as to calm her down but everyone knew that when Brooke Davis was pissed, there was no going back from that, and right now she was livid.

"You mean to tell me that you saw my best friend get shot and you just left her there?" Brooke asked slowly. She eyed Rachel threateningly.

"I didn't know what to do! The guy had a gun okay? He would have shot me if I had gone back. You guys have to understand." Rachel pleaded, more so to Nathan than anyone.

"I would have gone back! I would have tried! She could be dying right now you bitch!" Brooke shouted. Lucas put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side and held her tightly.

"Shh. Brooke you need to calm down okay? Rachel is right. She could have been shot too and we don't need anymore people getting hurt. Right now we just need to find the police and let them know the situation." Lucas tried to reason with Brooke but Brooke still looked like she wanted to punch Rachel.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes again and turning to Lucas.

"Fine. Lets go find someone, now." She grabbed a hold of Lucas's hand while Peyton tried to coax a petrified Nathan into following. Before they could get very far another shot rang out causing everyone outside to go into a panic once more.

"Where did that come from?" Peyton asked as she looked around for anyone who may have possibly pulled the trigger.

"It was inside the school!" Someone shouted. Nathan couldn't handle it anymore. If Haley was still in that school then he needed to get her out. Lucas was fast though and quickly stepped in front of him after seeing the look of determination on his face.

"You can't play the hero this time Nate. This is way too big." He went to place his hand on Nathan's shoulder but Nathan backed away.

"Are you kidding me right now? My wife is in there Luke! Your best friend! She's been shot and you want me to sit back and let her die? I can't do that!" He pushed past Lucas and made a run for the building. Lucas knew he wouldn't be able to catch him in time as he watched Nathan throw open the doors and disappear.

"Oh my god." Brooke whimpered. She latched onto Peyton and cried into her shoulder. This was too much. Who in Tree Hill would bring a gun to school? Who was that fucked up?

* * *

Time seemed to be moving slower and slower with each passing second and Haley wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on. She had lost so much blood that there wasn't a spot of white on her shirt anymore and it was clinging to her body like paste. Her vision was beginning to fade and her breathing had become slow and ragged. She was going to die, she was sure of it. She lifted her hand off of the wound and examined where the bullet had hit her. It was enough to make her want to faint. For awhile she had stopped crying, feeling to exhausted and drained, but now all she wanted to do was cry. The pain was unbearable and she couldn't believe this was how it was all going to end for her. Seventeen years old, married and still in high school. Haley had always imagined that she would have children with Nathan and they would live in a big house, he would be playing in the NBA and she would be singing again. They would grow old together and she would pass away peacefully, not bleed out slowly in the chem lab in her high school. She looked down at her wedding ring and smiled as she remembered exchanging vows on the beach, surrounded by those purple flowers she loved so much. Nathan had always made her so happy. She didn't want that to end now.

She was brought out of her thoughts by another loud gun shut. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that wherever the psycho was right now, he wouldn't find her. She looked around the room again and spotted the telephone on the teacher's desk. She had already contemplated on calling for help once, but she felt like she was too weak to move. Now she didn't really have much of a choice if she wanted to live.

"Just breathe Haley." She whispered to herself. She reached up to grab onto the edge of a lab table and braced herself for the excruciating pain as she pulled herself up. She couldn't hold back the loud sob that escaped from her as she leaned against the table. It had hurt like hell, but she had done it. Now if she could only make it a few more feet. She slowly put one foot in front of the other as she continued to hold onto her injured side with one hand and the table with the other. The room began to spin as she got closer to the phone.

_Just a few more steps. You're almost there. _She told herself. She let go of the table and began to walk towards the desk. Once she was half way there though she began to see double. She was suddenly very light headed and her knees were shaking. Before she could make it to the desk, her legs gave out. Haley tried to brace herself for the fall but she hit the floor way too fast, landing on her wounded side. All she could do was scream out in agony.

* * *

Nathan quietly walked down one of the deserted hallways holding a baseball bat he had found in one of the offices. There was no sign of anyone except some abandoned backpacks that laid scattered across the floor. He looked around every corner cautiously and held the bat up ready to swing. He was beginning to lose hope when he heard a scream come from the end of the hall. It was Haley, he was sure of it. He ran for it, not evening caring to look around anymore for the shooter. He stopped in front of the chem lab door and peered inside through the rectangular window. Haley laid on the other side of the room curled up on the floor. She was covered in blood and she looked so weak. Nathan could hear her sobbing. It was the worst sound he could ever imagine. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He would have no choice but to break the glass with the bat. Not even thinking twice about it, he took the bat and drove it right through the window with all the strength he could muster. It shattered and he quickly put his arm through and unlocked the door from the other side before shoving the door open and running to Haley.

"Baby. Oh god. We have to get you out of here." He whispered to her as he stroked her damp, sweaty hair. She was barely awake now but she could still see him. She smiled faintly at him.

"I love you." She said in a small, raspy voice. Nathan tried to smile back but seeing her in this kind of state was so hard.

"I love you too. Now I need to get you out of here." He told her as slowly lifted her into his arms.

"You won't be going anywhere. Not with Haley anyways. Now I suggest you put her down before I put a bullet in your brain." A familiar voice demanded. Nathan shook his head in disbelief as he turned around with Haley still in his arms. There in the doorway with a gun pointed right at them stood his ex best friend, Bobby Andrews.

"Bobby?" Nathan had to be dreaming. This just had to be a horrible nightmare that he'd wake up from any time now.

"Surprised? You really shouldn't be. You screwed me over Nathan Scott and then you dropped me, like I never even existed." Bobby walked into the room and slammed the door behind him. He held the gun in his shaky hands and raised it up higher so that it was pointing right at Nathan's head.

"What are you talking about? How did I screw you over?" Nathan asked confused. He had no idea what Bobby was talking about, nor did he really care. That is, until Bobby looked down at Haley.

"You can't be serious? You can't honestly be pissed that I got married." Nathan said. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"I don't care that you got married Nate. I care that you married her. All of the girls in this school and you had to go after the one girl that actually meant something to me." He sneered. Nathan glanced down at Haley who had now passed out.

"I didn't know you liked her Bobby, okay? But you have to understand that Haley and I have something real and we love each other." Nathan was getting to the point of begging now. He couldn't let Haley die in his arms.

"No! I didn't like her Nathan! I loved her! Haley James was always supposed to be mine!" Bobby shouted.

"It's Haley James _Scott_." Nathan was seething now. Bobby chuckled like this was some sort of comedy for him. He gripped the gun harder and pointed it down at Haley this time.

"Not anymore it isn't."

* * *

**Oh I love myself a good cliff hanger. So yeah, Bobby Andrews is one twisted, crazy loon. There will be more of an explanation of him later. Leave me a comment on what you think so far. XO**


End file.
